The Day the Sea Looked Red
by Will-of-the-Night
Summary: Lost and confused, a young girl with amnesia, struggles to find her past. Travelling to where she thinks is home, everyone, realises not everything is as it seems. (First story, welcome feedback)
1. Chapter 1 - Waking Up

Author Note:This is the first ever story that I have posted, so I'm not quite sure how good it is. Positive feedback would be appreciated but dont bother if you just gonna be mean to me.

Hope you enjoy!

Key: Italics - Flashbacks

Chapter 1

*Tick*tick*tick*...

"Ugh..."

"Look! She's waking up!"

"Wh-where am I?...Zen! Where's Zen?! Where is he?!"

"Calm down, we're in the Zaigo mountains in the north of Wisteria. When we found you there was no one else, you were just lying there unconscious in the snow with nothing but a medical book and a red apple."

"An... apple?"

" Yes. May I inquire as to whom you are?"

"I... I am... I can't...remember..."

"Oh, I see. No worries, don't force yourself to remember, it will only hurt more. Now lie down and rest some more, OK?

"OK."

..._Scene Break_...

"Ugh..." The injured girl wakes again, opening her eyes slowly to allow them to adjust. She looked around to check her surroundings. The girl was in what seemed to be a large wooden cabin, but, she thought it may have been a mansion completely comprised of wood. *Knock*knock*knock* "Come in."

"Good afternoon sunshine." Popping their heads round the door were two strangers, one was a young girl in her teens. She had long curly platinum hair and mismatched eyes, one ruby and one emerald. The other stranger was a small boy about ten with black hair and gold eyes. In response to them she said, "Good afternoon."

"Are you feeling any better? Were you able to remember anything?" The girl walked over and placed a tray on her bedside table. On the tray was a warm chicken soup, a bread roll and a glass of water. "Yes, I feel a lot better, thank you. But sorry, I still don't remember anything. You are?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Kaori and this is my youngest brother, Kazuki. My older twin brother, Kaoru is in the forest gathering supplies."

"Nice to meet you."

After the two strangers left, she ate breakfast, got out of bed and looked in the wardrobe for clothes. There was a ranged of different clothes from many countries, too many to choose from. Looking through all the different clothes the girl decided on a simple top and skirt; white with mint green rims sewn with golden thread. With matching shoes she felt that she had some sort of connection to these clothes which she thought was made in Tauburn.

When she had got dressed the child picked up the tray that had her dished on and left the room to find the kitchen. She walked around the cabin until she found the lounge where the young girl who called herself Kaori sat by the fireplace skinning apples. There was an apple sat on the table so she picked it up and went to take a bite."STOP!!" Maori shouted at her and said, "That one's poisonous!" The girl immediately dropped the apple but then bends over in pain as she held her head.

"Is there something wrong? Are you alright? What's happening?" Maori bombarded her with questions but she didn't hear over the top over the throbbing in her head.

"Oh...wasn't Shira.. yuki… ate...poison…" The red haired girl heard bits and piece of a conversation that seem familiar but she couldn't recall who was talking to her or who had the poison… apple? Then it started getting darker and the conversation went further away from her. She wanted to hear more of it but sh-"Girl! GIRL! Can you hear me?!" The girl came out from the memory taking short, heavy gasps of breath."Are you alright?" She looked around and they were all around her. "Shira… yuki… My name…is Shirayuki…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Fragment

Chapter 2

"You said you're name is Shirayuki? That means you've started to remember something, right?" Inquired Kazuki. Shirayuki calmed down her breathing and looked up before saying, "Yes, but that's all I can remember. The faces I saw are still fuzzy." She looked disappointed at this fact, but when she looked up the faces around her were happy in comparison. Kaori smiled gleefully at Shirayuki and tapped her on her shoulder, " Don't worry, there's no need to rush, just take your time. After all, everything is bound to return eventually, OK?" Shirayuki nodded her head and tried to smile without crying, but that had clearly failed when she felt something warm flow down her face.

She was still a bit wobbly from the poison so he was told by Kaoru to go back to bed. He said he would bring her something warm to eat later. By this time night had already started to blend with the light as daybreak came, but, as he suggested, she went to sleep for what felt like a few minutes.

When Shirayuki woke up again the sun was still a bit low in the sky so she knew that it was still morning. She got dressed into similar clothes as yesterday due to their familiar and comfortable feeling and went into the lounge. "Good morning." She said as she walked in. Kaoru lifted his head and looked at her lovingly, "Good morning, Yuki." She blushed when he said this, Y-y-y-yuki! She was embarrassed yet happy with the way he had called her. It felt nostalgic, it was like a key to her memories. Simply the way she was called lit an old flame in her heart.

She sat down in the space next to Kaori, who smiled and asked, "Do you feel any better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Shirayuki replied with a smile. She noticed that Kazuki was sorting out a pile of leaves, herbs. Looking at them, it was like gears that she already be in dead, old, had once again started to move, as if on instinct.Typha, Amaranthus retroflexus, Arctium lappa, Hibiscus rosa-sinensis and, what was that? I vaguely remember having a conversation with someone about it, Lycoris radiata, but who was it with? "Shirayuki?" Kazuki spoke to her. When she had heard him, she noticed that she had subconsciously started to sort out the herbs. She stopped and looked at him, "Oh, I guess I did it naturally."

He looked at her expression carefully as he asked her, "Shirayuki, have you worked with herbs before?" She looked at him as well, and almost immediately replied saying, "Yes, I'm a palace pharmacist after all." Upon saying this everything in the room went silent, and everyone looked at Shirayuki, who was surprised at what she said herself. "You're a palace pharmacist? You remembered who you are?" Both Kaoru and Kaori said this at the same time. "No. It just popped into my head all of a sudden when Kazuki asked me."

"That doesn't matter!" Kaori jumped from her seat. "Wistial palace isn't too far from here! Let's go right now!" Kaori placed her stuff on the table and pulled up Shirayuki. "I'll go get your things, you wait by the door. Are you two coming?" She glanced at them as she ran out the room. "Kazuki." Kaoru simply said his name and Kazuki got up and got ready to go.


End file.
